The disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-370628, filed on Dec. 27, 1999, including the specification, drawings and abstract, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment structure for attaching a functional member to a frame body.
2. Description of Related Art
A functional member is generally attached to a frame body by welding the functional member directly to the frame body, or by attaching the functional member to an attachment bracket welded to the frame body by means of, for example, a bolt.
In recent years, various structural components have been reduced in weight by integrally molding a frame body constituting a structural component from an alloy as a molding material, for example, magnesium alloy and aluminum alloy. The structural component is formed by attaching various functional members to the frame body. However, the functional member exhibits high strength and rigidity, and is formed from a metal material different from that of the frame body. Therefore, it is difficult to weld the functional members directly to the frame body. It is likewise difficult to weld an attachment bracket to the frame body for attaching the functional member.
It is an object of the invention to provide an attachment structure that allows easy attachment of various functional members to a frame body formed of an alloy that would be difficult to attach through welding.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the attachment structure of a functional member according to various exemplary embodiments of the invention is provided with a frame integrally molded from an alloy and a functional member supported on a first side of the frame. In this structure, a first fastener member is inserted through the functional member and the frame body on which the functional member is disposed. An attachment bracket is provided on a second side of the frame, which is different from the first side. Further, a second fastener member is provided in the bracket. The first fastener member is received into the second fastener member.
Accordingly, functional members formed from various materials can be easily attached to the alloy frame body.